


Only You

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Step Brothers, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Stepbrother au.<br/>Louis meets Harry and falls for him but he is dating Eleanor and Harry is dating Niall.<br/>Somewhere in the stroy Niall moves away and Louis is there for Harry when the parents are on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write smut, it's shitty and not actually smutty just awkward and one sentence long

"But Mom, I don't want to meet your new lovers kid!" "Honey, the girls love him. He is really nice and such a sweetheart" "But Eleanor is a sweetheart too and you like her and the girls too. We have been planning to see that movie for 2 days" "BooBear, I have never said I don't like Eleanor. You are right, she is a sweetheart, but I will marry Robin in 2 weeks and I want you to meet his son because we are moving in together" "Mom, don't get me wrong. I love you and I want you to be happy and I will do everything for you but this date is really important. It's our 4 weeks anniversary" I pouted. "Honey, you introduced me your girlfriend 2 weeks ago" "Omg really? It feels like 4 weeks already but Well, then it is 2 weeks, not that it matters" "Well if it doesn't matter then it can't be that important. I plan on spending the rest of my life with Robin and his son and I want you to meet them" "What if I will come later to the dinner. I have my own car and I can drive. I will come" She looked at me "You sure?" "Yes Mom. I will. I promise. I will" "Well then, make sure to come at 8pm" It was 2pm now so I had enough time.

At 8pm like I had promised her I was at the resteraunt. She called me over to the table "Boo Bear" I blushed. "Mom, not in public" She giggled like my sisters "Hey Louis" Robin said with a polite smile. I had met him couple times. He his nice and makes my Mom happy. Next to him was a boy. Not much older than me, I think he even goes to my school, I see him sometimes in the hallway. "This is Harry" My Mom said ponting to him. "Hey" I said and sat down next to him since that was the only free seat. "Hey, aren't you that guy who is with the other guy?" I asked him. I remembered that I always saw him with the blonde dude. He blushed "Yes" he said and looked down. My Mom and Robin looked to me and I looked to them "What?" "What does that mean?" Daisy asked. "What do you mean honey?" Mom asked her. Phobe answered her. "That what Lou said to Harry" Since she sat next to me I whispered in her ear "It means that he likes carrots" She looked shocked to me and I chuckled. She whisperd back "so is he a vegetarian?" She asked and I bursted out laughing. "Louis, I will not ask what you told her" I laughed more. "Baby sis no he is not a vegetarian" I told her. The issue was forgotten really fast because their food came and I ordered.

Back home I laid down on the couch and Lottie came "Lou, what did you exactly tell Phobe?" "What do you mean?" "As she asked you about Harry?" I chuckled "I told her that he likes carrots so she asked if he was a vegetarian" She started laughing.

Later as the girls were in bed and I still was watching TV my Mom came "Honey?" "Yeah Mom?" She sat down next to me "Can we talk?" "Ehm sure" I said and turned the TV off. "What's the matter?" I asked her "It's about Harry" She said then she continued "You don't have a problem with him being gay, do you?" I shrugged "Guess not, why?" "What do you mean with that?" "I don't know, guess is something that I need to get used to" "Honey, if you get to know Harry better you will see what a nice guy he is" "Well, I guess as long as he is not sneaking into the bathroom when I shower or take a bath or does whatever I guess I will be fine" "He gets bullied alot because of that and maybe you could.." "Mom, I won't be the babysitter for him. He is 17 he can do that on his own" "He is 16" She said. "Well, not a big difference" I said. "I'm tired. I'll go to bed" I said and walked upstairs. I laid down. How can it be that I don't remember the weeks I have been dating my girlfriend but the times Harry looked at me, laughed and smiled. I closed my eyes but shot them open one second after. Why did I just see him. I have gone crazy. I turned around and closed my eyes again.

Day of the wedding.  
I hadn't seen Harry since the dinner. In school I was a senior and he a junior so we didn't have classes together and were in different school section. But I was kinda happy about that. Since the day I have first met him he won't go out of my head. It was 10:25am in 5 minutes the ceremony in the church will start. I was with my Mom in her room since she wanted me to walk her down the asile. She walked nervous around the room. "Mom, calm down, everything will be fine" I said. "Honey, don't tell me that" She suddenly looked shocked to me. That was the 100th time today. I chuckled "Mom I'm pretty sure you have everything" "The rings!" She cried out. "Honey the rings omg" She said in panic. I chuckled. "You said that Harry has them" "Can you check for me?" "Mom in 2 minutes-" BooBear please check for me" She said. "Ok. If I can find him" I ran out of the room and knocked on the door where Robin and Harry were suppost to be in but no one answered. I opened the door. The room was empty. I sighed and walked to the room where everyone waited. I saw Harry standing on the side from his Dad and looked on the ground. Great how should I get him out of here? I texted my Mom to come here but she texted back she is not coming out without seeing the rings. Damn. Was she on her period? It was 10:30 now and everyone looked around. Harry looked up and caught my eyes I made a sign to him to come but he just couldn't walk away. He looked confused to me and I made a sign to just come. His Dad noticed it and turned around to face me. He looked confused too. I swear because of something stupid like that my Mom won't come out. I held up my phone to ask if he has his. He nodded but I figured I didn't have his number. I snuck into the hall and moved on the floor so nobody would notice me but Harry. He tried so hard not to laugh. Finally I was close enough so he could hear me "My Mom won't get out if she hasn't seen the rings" I whispered. He chuckled. "And because of that you came in james bond style here to tell me that?" "Yes, because you have the rings and I need them now so I can show Mom so she can see that she has everything" His face froze. "What?" I asked him. "Oh fuck" I sighed. "I forgot them in the room. I would have ruined their wedding" He looked like he was about to cry. "No, it's alright. We'll fix that" "Thank you" He said and smiled. I left the room like I had come in. I ran to the room and found the rings immediately. I ran back to my Mom. "Mom, here are the rings" I said and showed it to her. "What took you so long?" She said in panic. "Harry was already in the hall and now come and get married" I said and pulled her to the entrance. The music started playing and we walked down the hall. The ceremony started. We knew that any second the rings came and I looked to Harry, he kinda looked in panic too. I made a sign that I would throw the rings to him. He shook his head. He mouthed. "I'm a bad catcher" "Just try it" I mouthed "Not a good idea" He mouthed back and I sighed. I decided to make my way over to Harry. Slowy. He tried not to laugh and the same did I. I didn't even bother to look to the family and the friends who probably think I have gone mental. "Hey" Harry chuckled quietly as I stood next to him. I chuckled too. "Hey. We are gonna save the wedding. We are heros" He chuckled. "Give me the rings" I got the box out of my pocket and held it to Harry he grabbed it slowy with his hand. "The rings" the guy said and my Mom turned behind her. Her face went pale because I wasn't standing behind her. "Mom, I'm here" I said quiet and she turned around. "Why?" She asked "Because I have a better sight of your beautiful dress?" I said and the growed awwed. She got tears and hugged me tight "Aww BooBear" She said. "Mom, go and get married" I said and she giggled. She went back to her place and Harry gave them the rings.

After the ceremony we finally had the party with the big buffet. I ran towards the buffet with the cookies and took one. "Thank you that you helped me out" I turned around. Harry. "No problem. We are brothers now. Sure thing" He nodded and took a cookie. "LOU!" I turned around "PHOBE!" she giggled. She looked up to Harry. "Lou, didn't you tell me that he likes carrots" "Sweety, just because I said he likes carrot, doesn't mean he can't like other things" "What are you talking about?" Harry asked. Dasy came "Lou. Phobe told me what you told her and actually you are the same as Harry" "No, I'm not" I said. "Yes, because you always eat carrots. So are you a vegetarian too" I sighed. "Baby sisters, how about you tell Mom how beautiful she is" I said and they ran away. "What was that about?" "Nothing. My sisters just being themselves. Welcome to the family" I said and patted his shoulder. My phone rang. Eleanor. I picked up. "Hey Honey...The wedding is great...No...I can't...Because it's my Moms wedding...No, don't cry honey, I will ask Mom, hold on" I removed my phone from my ear "Harry, do you know where Mom is?" "Nope" He said and I tried to find her. It wasn't that hard, she was dancing with the twins. "Mom?" I asked her. "Yes BooBear?" "Can Eleanor come too?" "Aww, do you miss her?" She asked. "Yes" I said. I lied, I wasn't actually thinking about her until she called. "Sure, she can come" "Thanks Mom, you are the best" I said and walked away from the music. I told Eleanor she could come.

10 minutes later she came. She looked beautiful. "Hey, Honey" I said and kissed her. "Hey" She said. "You look so beautiful in that dress" She giggled and blushed "You look very handsome yourself" I kissed her cheek and interwined our hands. "Let me introduce you to Harry" "But he is gay" She said. "Honey, he is really nice and funny" I pulled her behind me "Harry!" I kind of yelled but he didn't turn aroud until I was closer. The music was loud. "Harry" He turned around and swallowed. "Harry, this is Eleanor my girlfriend" I laid one arm around her. "Hey" He said shy. "Hey" She said. A slow song started playing and I pulled Eleanor closer to the dance floor. Then I laid my hands on her hips and she laid her arms around my neck. I tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in my tummy. We were close and I kissed her. She kissed back. The feeling in my tummy got worse. I started feeling sick and pulled away. I saw Harry dancing with the twins. I forced my look away and looked to Eleanor "Are you alright?" She asked. "I need to go to the bathroom" I said qick and walked into the bathroom. I splashed cold water in my face. "Are you Ok Louis?" I turned around. Robin. "Yes, sure. Was just a long day" "You know, I don't want to force you in any way to look up to me like your father, but whenever you need someone to talk I'll be more than happy to help you" He said. I looked to him and smiled. "I know. Thank you" I said. "Sometimes it is better to listen to your feelings than your brain" He said and left. What the fuck? How does he know? He can't know, can he? I sighed and sat down. Well, the only thing that my tummy had told me was that it was wrong. But why? I sat down on the floor near the sinks. The door opened and a friend from my Mom came in. "Hey Louis" "Hey Clark" I said. "Why are you sitting here in the bathroom? Your girlfriend is here, isn't she?" I nodded. "Yeah she is" He peed and walked out. I decided to lock myself in one of the sections so I can be alone. My phone buzzed. I got a new message "Hey LouLou, where are you, are you alright?" "Still in the bathroom. I don't feel so good" "Why LouBear?" "Dunno" "I'll wait here. Hope you feel better in a little bit" "Thanks you are the best" I texted back and put my phone back. I took a deep breath. I opened the door. I hit someone. "Ow" He said. "I'm so sorry" I said. He chuckled. It was Harry. "Well, I guess I deserve it after what happened earlier" He said. "No, of course not" I said. "Is your nose bleeding?" I asked him and he took his hands away "Dunno. Is it?" "Yep" I said and took a paper towel and made it wet a paper towel to clean the blood off. "Not that my sisters get scared of you" I said. He chuckled "I don't think so. They are so sweet" "I know" I said "Not that it's my business but I had seen you walking to the bathroom 30 minutes ago, what have you been doing in here?" "I wasn't feeling good" "Are you better now?" "Yes" I said and I didn't lie. I was actually feeling better. "Does your nose still hurt?" "Maybe a little" "We live close by I could get you a painkiller" "No, It's not that bad" He said. "Are you sure?" "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a girl. I can handle a little pain" He said chuckling. And I chuckled too "Ok, princess" I said. "Ey" He said and blushed. I shook laughing my head "Your nose is not bloody anymore" "Good" he said. "So let's go back out. It's not eveyday that you are on a wedding" I said and we walked out of the bathroom. "Do you know when we will move into the new house?" He asked and I shook my head. "Nope. Maybe next week because of the summer break so they can go on their honeymoon" He nodded. Eleanor came running into my arms "LouBear are you feeling better?" Well I was better but I nodded "Yep. Your message made it go away" I said and kissed her cheek. She giggled. "I'll leave you both alone" Harry said and walked away. As soon as he had walked away I got sick again. What is going on?

Later that day after I had dropped Eleanor off at her place I drove home. It was getting late and I was tired. I let myself drop on my bed but instead, I fell on something. Well, someone. "Who are you and what are you doing in my bed" I said tired too lazy ro turn the light on. "Harry?" he said. "Oh, ok. Would you mind to scoot over so I can lay down too? I'm so tired" I said and he chuckled. He scooted over and I laid down. I was too tired to care well, not that I cared anyways.

I woke up the next day. I opened my eyes and saw lottie sitting on the end of the bed smirking at me. "What?" I asked rubbing my eyes and noticed that only me and her were in the room "You tell me" "What do you mean?" "What is going on with you and Harry?" "Nothing. Jeez. Let me sleep" "So, at first you snuck into the church to talk to him, then you mouthed something to each other during the ceremony, then you make your way slowy to him to hold his hand, as soon as Eleanor came to the party you danced with her and Harry kept starring at the two of you, though I think he wasn't starring at Eleanor then you went into the bathroom and stood there for 30 minutes and then you walked out with Harry" "Wow stop. Harry and me never held hands" "Oh really? I have a video" She came and sat down next to me to show me the video. I sighed. "Mom wanted to see the rings so he gave them to me I gave him them back at that moment" Lottie sighed "But it really does look like you both are holding hands" "Well yes but we didn't. Now go" "No. Not before you tell me what was wrong as you walked into the bathroom" "I was feeling sick" "You like him" She said and walked away. I sighed. "Sisters" And turned around to sleep again.

"Louis?" I opened my eyes to see Harry, he was wet but still in his clothes. "ehm yeah?" I sat up. "What happend to you?" I chuckled. "The twins played with paint and your Mom told me to bath them because she has a hangover like Dad" I chuckled "Why didn't Lottie do it?" "She is out with fizzy" I sighed and chuckled "And now the twins are running naked through the house?" He nodded and I got up. "They like to do that" I said and walked downstairs with Harry. "I figured" He said. I chuckled and coughed "DAISY PHOBOE" The twins came slowly. "Girls, I know you love to run around naked but you could have done it a little bit easier for him. It's been one day since he is your brother so take it easy on him" They looked to me. "Sorry Lou" "Naww you two, don't say sorry to me" They looked to Harry "Sorry Harry" I looked to Harry and he smiled "You two are so cute" He said and they started giggling. "Now lets get you two dressed" I said and took Daisy into my arms to carry her upstairs. Harry did the same with Phobe.

Later, evening.

I was on the couch and Mom came in. "Hey Mom" I said chuckling. "My head hurts so much" She said and I laughed. "Shut up son" She said giggling "How was your day?" "Great. Since lotte went out with fizzy I spent the day with the twins and Harry" "So, you get along well with Harry?" "Yes. He is like a little brother already" I said. "Good" Mom said. "The twins love him" "Yes, they do" My Mom looked at me "Have you met Eleanor today?" "No" I said. "Why?" Mom asked. "Mom, just because we are dating doesn't mean we have to spent every second together" "Honey, does she make you happy?" "Of course, she is my girlfriend" "Lou, as I saw you dancing with her, you looked forced. You don't have to do anything that doesn't make you happy" "Mom, what are you trying to say?" "That I love you no matter what" "I love you too Mom" She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Sorry that I told Harry he could rest in your bed" "It's fine. I was too tired to care anyways" She smiled. "So you slept in the same bed?" I blushed lightly "I guess so" she giggled "Good night BooBear" "Night Mom" Then she left. My phone buzzed "Hey, can you check if I forgot my wallet in your room?" "Sure wait i'll check" I texted back and walked upstairs. I found his wallet resting on the floor. "Yep. It is here" I said and picked it up to lay it on my table. My phone buzzed again. "ok, thank you. Can I pick it up tomorrow?" "Sure" I texted and laid down on my bed. "Ok, what time can I come?" "jeez, just come over. You kinda live here now. Just come whenever you feel like it bro" "ok, thanks" I chuckled to myself. He is such a dork. I fell asleep with being a little bit too excited to see Harry tomorrow.

As I woke up the sun was already shining into my room. I let my look go through my room. My look froze on my table. The wallet was gone. I got up quickly and ran down "Mom? Daisy, phobe, fizzy, lotte?" "Kitchen" Mom said and I walked into the kitchen. "What's the matter?" Mom asked and turned the bacon. "The wallet in my room, on my table, where did it go?" "Harry was here like 10 minutes ago to pick it up, he also took the twins with him. Can you pick them up at around 7 today?" "Ehm sure" I said "Where does he live?" I asked "Park ridge east side" I nodded "Ok" I said.  
The time went by slowy. I just wanted to see him but I didn't know why.

It was 6 now. One more hour to go. I sat impatient on the couch staring at the TV but I didn't pay any attention to it. I looked to the clock. 6:01pm. I sighed and got up. I grabbed the keys. "Honey, where are you going?" Mom asked "You know you have still one hour to pick up the twins" She said. I looked to her "I wanted to see Eleanor quick" She smiled "Ok, but don't forget the twins" "I won't" I said and rushed to the car. I didn't plan on going to eleanor, I just wanted to see Harry for some weird reason. I drove to his house in 15 minutes. I rang the bell and a blonde boy opened. "Hey, you must be Louis" He said and held his hand out. Ouch. That hurt. I nodded politley and smiled a bit. "Yes" "I'm Niall" He said. I heard Harrys voice from another room "Babe, who is this on the door?" "It's Louis" He said looking in the direction of the room. A second later Harry came and smiled "Hey" "Yo" I said. "Where are the twins?" I asked. "In the living room and drawing" He chuckled and I followed him. "I thought your Mom told me someone would pick them up at 7 that's why they are still dirty" I nodded. "No problem. She actually told me too at 7 but I was in the neighborhood and to drive back 20 minutes to stay home for 10 wouldn't make much sense" I said and he laughed with Niall. "Yes, you are right" Harry said. "You got your wallet?" I asked and he nodded "Yep. The twins didn't want me to leave so Mom agreed that I can take them with me and Niall" He looked to his boyfriend. You could see he loved him. And Niall loved him back. That was a punsh in my guts. I looked to twins "Hey you two" I said and sat down next to them on the floor where they drew. "Hey Loulou" They said. "what are you drawing?" I asked them. "Us" i said. They drew on a big peace of paper together. "Who are these people?" I asked. "This is, Mom, Dad, Lottie, Fizzy, Me, Daisy, You, Harry and Niall" Phobe said pointing to each of the people. "That's great. You two have talent" I said and they giggled. Daisy looked to me "Did you know that Niall likes carrots too?" "Oh he does?" I asked chuckling. I can't believe they still remember. "Ok ladys, how about we just forget about that whole carrots thing?" I asked chuckling. They looked to me "Why?" They Asked in union. "You don't understand yet" They just shrugged and kept drawing. "Louis, you really need to explain me one day what you told them" I turned around and saw Harry sitting on the couch. He chuckled. I sat down next to him. "Maybe" I said and Niall came back in with some drinks. He put them down on the table.infront of us and sat down next to Harry. Harry laid his arm around him and he laid his head down on his shoulder. I was feeling uncomfortable. My phone rang and I picked up "Hello?..Hey El..at Harrys picking up the twins...Oh..yeah sorry, I noticed that the time wouldn't match coming to you too...ok...see ya tomorrow..bye" I hung up and took a deep breath. Harry and Niall looked confused to me. "Where is the bathroom?" I asked. Harry told me and I left the living room. As I found the bathroom I splashed cold water in my face. What is fucking happening. I can't live like that. I sighed and sat down on the bathroom floor trying to clean my thoughts. Then it knocked. Don't let it be Harry, Don't let it be Harry. I thought. "Harry? Or Niall?" It was his Dad. "No" I said. "Louis?" "Yes" "Are you alright?" "Sure?" "Do you need longer?" I chuckled "Nope" I got up and opened the door. "You sure you are Ok?" He looked worried. "Yeah, sure" I said absent. "Louis" He said and pulled me into one of the rooms. It looked like a game room. "I see you are not ok" He said. He really did look worried. I avoided his eyes. "I don't know" I said honest. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shrugged. "Not really. I don't even know what is going on" I said hiding my face in my palms. He laid his hand on my back to comfort me. "I would be more than happy to help you if you need someone to talk" He said. I nodded "Thank you" "You are welcome" He said and we left the room. I walked back down. The twins looked to me and immediately came into my arms. "What made you sad Boobear?" They asked. "Nothing" I said. "Just having a bad day" I continuted. They each gave me a kiss on my cheeks. "What made it bad?" Phobe asked. "I don't know, just having a bad day" "Would you feel better if we draw something for you?" I smiled. "Your pictures always help" I said and they giggled and took each a small paper out and started to draw something. I looked to the clock. 6:35. I sat down next to them. They finished their pictures and showed me. "Do you like them?" They asked and I smiled "Yes. They are amazing. Thank you" I hugged them and got up. "So, Mom cooked, I guess you two are hungry?" I asked them and they started yelling. I laughed with Harry and Niall. I quick said goodbye and drove home with the twins. I opened the door so the twins could say hi to Mom and I walked straight into my room.

The last weeks I have tried to avoid seeing Harry or Niall in school. It wasn't so hard luckily. I came home after the last day school. "Lou?" My Mom came into my room. "Yes?" "On monday we will start to move into the new house" She said with a big smile. I faked a smile. "Ok" She looked at me with concern and sat down my Bed. "What is bothering you Honey? You have been acting weird for 3 weeks" I sighed. "I don't know, you know I'm 19 and going to be 20 this year. I thought about getting a job and then move out" She looked to me "I thought you want to continue school?" "I wanted to. But now I feel like getting a job and moving out and living my own life" She looked to me "What is really bothering you? Tell me" "Nothing is bothering me Mom" She sighed and got up. "I love you" She said "i love you too" I said and she walked out. Not a second later Lottie came in. "Lou?" I was pissed. Why can't they leave me alone for once? "What?" I asked annoyed. I was to the back to her and turned around. Then I saw her tears. I got up and hugged her. "I'm sorry" I said and she hugged back. "I'm sorry" I said again. She calmed down a bit and pulled away. I wiped her tears away. "You didn't make cry Lou" She said. "Who else did?" I got angry. Who would make my baby sister cry? "Timo. He broke up" She said. Timo was her boyfriend. I pulled her into my arms again. She started crying again. "He is such an idiot" I said rubbing her back. "Do you know why he broke up?" I asked her. She pulled back and blushed. She looked away. "Tell your big brother" I said and we sat down on my bed. I gave her a tussue. "He- I said no as he wanted to do...you know..." I looked to her "Don't tell me that motherfucker broke up because you didn't want to play with his willy" She started giggling. "Lou. I'm not in the mood for you being funny" She said. And I chuckled. "Sorry" She smiled but nodded "Yeah, because of that" I hugged her on the side. "I'm proud of you that you didn't do it. He wasn't the right one. You will find someone who will love you and won't rush you into those things" She nodded "Thank you Lou. You are the best" I smiled "You are welcome. You always can come to me. I'm always gonna be there for you" "I know. Thank you Lou" She said and hugged me quick. "Why were you so angry?" She asked. "I wasn't angry" "You were pissed" She said. I sighed. "Ok, I was" "why?" "Because everyone is asking me what is wrong but nothing is wrong" She giggled. "What?" I asked her. "Lou, everyone can see that you are avoiding Harry. Even the twins asked me if you are fighting" "I'm not avoiding anyone" "I would say it started as you picked up the twins at Harrys. You met Niall too" She said and I looked to her not knowing what to say. She giggled. "I told you, you like him. And if there wouldn't be Niall he would like you too. Well, he likes you but since he has Niall and he likes him too" "I don't like anyone" I said. "So, what about Eleanor?" My face froze. I totally forgot about her. "I should call her" She giggled. "When was the last time you talked to her?" "Last week?" It sounded more like a question. "You should talk to her and then to accept it to yourself that you are gay and in love with your stepbrother" I looked to her. "Lottie, I never said that I like Harry" "You don't have to. God Lou, you are so jealous of Niall" I poked her in the side "Stop saying that" I said. "I won't" She said and left the room. I laid down on my bed. I know that I have to end things with Eleanor. And I did. I called her up and we met at the park bench. First we had small talk and then I broke up. I didn't say anything about all my confusing feelings. She doesn't need to know about that. We had talked for a couple more minutes, hugged goodbye and walked home.  
My Mom called me into the kitchen. "Yes Mom?" "Where were you?" She asked. "Met El" "And?" She asked. "I broke up" I said taking a cookie. She looked to me "Why?" "I don't know. I just thought this was the right desicion" "Why?" My Mom asked again. "Mom" I said and she giggled.

It was Monday. I just sat in my new room putting my clothes into my wardrobe. "Lou?" it was Daisy. As I turned around I saw the twins. "Hey girls" I said. "What happened with El?" They asked. "Come here" I said and they ran into my arms "El and me, we broke up" "But why?" Phobe asked. "It didn't work anymore" I said and they hugged me.  
I stayed in my room the rest of the day and thought about everything. I took my laptop and started to look at a porno. It was a mix with two boys and two girls. It started with the two girls doing their thing. Nothing. They were beautiful but that's all. Then it continued with the two boys. I felt the adrenalin in my blood and then my growing crotch. Great. I kept watching it and started to jank myself off. The video changed to the two girls again and I closed the laptop, still janking me off. I put the picture back into my head from the boys. Suddenly I saw green eyes. That made me to jank harder. Brown curly hair. I bit my lip to swallow the moan. A big smile, from one ear to the other. I let out a sigh. "Louis?" I heard his voice on the other side of my closed door. I cumed. "Shit" I whispered to myself. "Lou, are you sleeping?" I wanted to answer with yes but then I realized that it would be stupid. I heard him walking away and cleaned up the mess. I changed my boxers and took a shower. I walked back down. It was quiet. I went into the kitchen and got some cereals.  
"You are awake?" I turned around. Harry. "Yeah, just woke up" He nodded. "Our parents went with the girls to get dinner. "You are not hungry?" I asked. "I am but i'm meeting Niall in 30 minutes" I swallowed and nodded "cool" "Lotte said you broke up with Eleanor" I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded "Yeah" "Why?" He asked "It wasn't right anymore" "How do you mean, it wasn't right?" "I don't know. It just didn't work anymore" "You barely met her" He said. "Yeah" I said eating my cereals. His phone rang and he got up "That's Nialler. See ya later" "bye" I said and he left. I sighed. I'm jealous. He just could have stayed with me.  
It was 1:30am I still watched TV. I wasn't tired. And also, Harry wasn't back yet. I was worried. My Mom, Robin and the girls came back at around 9 and went straight to bed. The door opened and Harry came in. He walked without taking off his shoes up into his room. What happened? I wanted to follow him but he didn't even see me here. Maybe he will tell me tomorrow.

The next day. I walked down and saw 2 suit cases in the kitchen "Mom?" I asked and she came. "Good morning boobear" She said. "Robin and me are leaving at 3am today" I nodded. "When will you be back?" I asked "In 2 weeks" I nodded. "Ok" "Honey, do you know what is wrong with Harry?" "Nope" I said. "He looked upset as he left this morning" I shrugged. "Can you do me a favor?" "Sure" "Whatever happened between you two, fix it. I don't want to get calls from Lottie" "Nothing happened with Harry and Me" She sighed. "BooBear, at the beginning everything seemed fine. It looked like you two get along and you are becoming friends" "Mom, stop worrying about that" "Do something with him while I am gone. See a movie or do whatever boys do in your age" "Mom, are you scared to leave me and the girls alone?" She nodded. "It will be fine. Don't worry" She hugged me "Ok" I hugged her back. The door opened and Harry walked in. "Yo, Harry" He came into the kitchen. "Yes?" He looked like he got hit by a train. "You wanna play video games?" "Sure. But I don't have much time" He said. "That's fine" I said and looked to Mom. She smiled and I played video games with Harry. "Mom and Robin will leave at 3 in the morning" I told him as the game loaded. He nodded. "They told me" He looked like he was about to cry. Then a car horn started and Harry got up "I have to go. See ya" Then he left. I played on my own for a while.  
It was 10pm now and the girls and Mom, Robin were in bed. I still played. The door opened and Harry came in. He pushed his shoes off and sat down next to me. He looked like he had been crying. I paused the game. "Are you alright?" I asked. He shook his head. "Niall..he-" He swallowed. "He moved away, I just came from the airport" I patted is shoulder. I didn't know what to say. I put my hand back to me. "That sucks" I said and he looked to me. His eyes were wet they looked broken. I scooted closer and hugged him. He burried his face in the crook of my neck. I held him. "I once had a stuffed dog. I loved it, it was my best friend and then I forgot it in sweden on vacation. I thought my life was over. I was crying for 1 week and then I saw the same stuffed dog in the mall. I bought it" He chuckled "Why did you tell me that?" He still had his head in the crook of my neck. "I don't know" I said honest. He chuckled again. "Your sisters were right. You are great to cheer someone up" I chuckled and he sat up. "Where is he moving?" I asked him. He looked to me. "Indiana" "Isn't that in america?" He nodded and looked down. "We broke up because of the distance" He said. I patted his shoulder. "Let's go to bed and tomorrow we can hang out with the twins. They will help you not to think too much" He smiled "thank you" "You are welcome" I smiled back. "Why wanted you to play games with me earlier?" "Mom thought we don't get along" I rolled my eyes but then I continued "She is just scared to leave us for 2 weeks" I said. He nodded.

The next day after we had breakfast we went outside. "Can we visit Niall?" Daisy asked. I imediately looked to Harry and saw his face fell. "Daisy, Niall had to move away" "But why?" Phobe asked. "Because his parents got a better job" "So he is gone?" Daisy asked and I nodded. They went to Harry to hug him. "You don't have to be sad. You have us and Lou" He looked to me and smiled "I know" I smiled back and we walked back home. "Girls?" Lottie came down "Yeah?" The twins asked in union. "Shopping with Fizzy and me?" "Yes!" They yelled. We all laughed and Fizzy came down too "So I guess we girls go shopping?" She said and Harry and me nodded. "You go and have fun" I said. They left.

I sat down on the couch "Video games?" I asked Harry and he shook his head "Maybe later" He said and walked upstairs. I sighed and watched TV.

After a while I got hungry. Maybe Harry is hungry too. I walked to his room "Harry?" "Yeah?" I opened the door. He sat on his bed. "I wanted to order a pizza. Do you want a pizza too?" I asked and he shook his head "Not hungry" He said. I sat down next to him. "What's up bro?" I asked. "Nothing" He said. "Is it because of Niall?" He didn't answer. "Fizzy, she had a best friend when she was like 7. He moved away then and she didn't come out of her room for days. Mom never waa home because she had to work so I had to figure out how to bring her out" "How did you get her out?" "I didn't. She got a call from him saying that she just can't sit in her room and do nothing. She should go out again and find a new best friend" Harry was quiet. "I don't say you need to get a new boyfriend. I just don't think that Niall wouldn't want you to sit here and do nothing" He nodded. "You are right" We played video games.

The next morning.  
I had just come out of the shower and changed in my room. I only wore boxers as the door opened. "Hey Lou-" I turned around. "Hey Haz" I said and pulled my pants on. I felt his stare on my chest. I looked to him and had to hide a smirk. "What do you want?" I asked. He quick looked down and blushed. "Oh ehm, Daisy and Phoebe asked me if we could have breakfast at McDonalds." "Sure" I said. He nodded and walked out.

We got McDonalds 2go and went into the park to eat. We had alot of fun and Harry seemed not to think too much about Niall. "GO DOWN!" we heard someone yell, but as we all reacted to Harry got already knocked to the ground. "I'm so sorry" 2 guys in the age of 12 came running."We are so sorry" The one with red hair said again. I looked down to see Harry on the ground with a basketball next to his head. "Harry you alright?" I kneeded down. "Guess so" He said and held his head "Am I bleeding?" He asked. He had his hand on his forehead. I gentley took his hand away, still holding it in my right one and brushed his bang to the side with my left. "Nope, no blood, but a bludge" I said and chuckled. "Is it big?" "No" I said and looked to his eyes. He already was looking at me so our eyes met. For a second I have forgotten everything around us. "Lou, you should help Harry up and not stare at him like he is a strawberry smoothie" Daisy said. "No, banana smoothie is better" Daisy argued. "I know, but Louis loves strawberrie smoothies, I don't know why we are even relate to him. "What?" Harry interupted their talking. "I'm reletives with someone who prefers strawberrie over banana?" He said shocked to sound like the girls. I chuckled and helped Harry up. "You know what I want now? A smoothie, who is with me?" I asked and everyone agreed.

We drove home with our smoothies. "So, how about we watch some movies on netflix?" I asked and the girls yelled in excitment. Harry and me chuckled. "Do we still have popcorn?" Daisy asked. "Yes, if Harry hasn't eaten all 5 bags" I said amused and looked quick to him then I focused back on the street. "What? I'm allowed to, I'm heartbroken" He said and pinched my side. I chuckled "Hey!" He chuckled "You deserved it" "I will get my revenge for that later" I said joking. I pulled into our drive way. The girls rushed inside. "Don't fall" I yelled after them. Harry waited for me to unlock the door and then we walked inside.

The twins had called fizzy and lottie down to help to prepare the popcorn. "What movie are we going to watch?" "Dunno" I said. "Finding nemo" Daisy suggested. We all agreed and walked into the living room with the bowl of popcorn. We all sat down, the twins were between Harry and me and Lottie and Fizzy sat down infront of the couch.

We watched a couple more movies and then the twins had to go to bed. I tucked them in and walked back down. Harry was putting on another movie "What movie do you want to watch?" I asked. "Shutter island, i have seen the trailer and think it's good" I nodded "Alrighty" I sat down next to him. "Have you seen the movie before?" He asked. "No" I answered him and looked at him. He already looked at me and our eyes met. Before it would get too awkward I asked him about his head. "Nah, doesn't hurt anymore" He said. I nodded and started the movie. Harry fell asleep halfway through. I chuckled to myself. He is like a little kid sometimes. "Harry, you should go to bed, I guess it's more comfortable than the couch" "No" He said still halfway sleeping. He shifted until his head laid in my lap. "See? Really comfortable" He said and fell back asleep. I sighed and shifted so I was comfortable too.

The next morning I got woken up from giggling. I opened my eyes and saw my sisters with a camera. "What are you doing?" I rubbed my eyes. "Well, we should ask you and Harry that" Fizzy grinned. "What do you mean? We were sleeping. Well, he still is" Lottie took another picture. I groaned. "I'm going back to sleep" "But we are hungry" Daisy said. "Lottie can make you something" "But the fridge is empty" I groaned again. "Stop groaning, you woke me up" Harry said with a raspy voice. "It was the girls fault they woke me up and want me to drive them to get food" "Well, you are up now, so you can drive them" "You are up too so you can join us" "Nah" "Can you two please continue this conversation later when we have eaten?" Phobe asked. I groaned again. "Fine" I grabbed Harrys hand and pulled him up with me "Get up Curly" "No" He whined "Look Daisy, what Lou has there" She pointed to his bludge in his pants. Everyone looked down and Lottie quick laid each one of her hands on the twins eyes. "Great" I sighed. Fizzy chuckled. "I should take care of that and then we will go get food" I walked upstairs and took a cold shower.

We drove to subways to get breakfast. "What do you want Lottie?" I asked her. "Nothing, I'm not hungry anymore" I chuckled "Why? It's normal for that to happen in the morning for a guy" I said. "I know, but, gross, you are my brother" I chuckled and ordered her a sandwich without meat. She pulled me in closer so I was the only one who could hear hear. "And that came that moment Harry spoke, so no, this was not mother nature, it was your body reacting to harrys voice in an inapropriate way" I blushed "That's gonna stay between us" "Sure" I chuckled and we joined the others.

After we got to the grocery store to get food we drove back home. "What fun thing are we gonna do today?" Phobe asked. "Well, I'm gonna sleep again, in my room and don't you dare to bother me" I said "Nooooo" Daisy said "You can't leave" Phoebe said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because Harry needs you" Daidy said. "Oh really? He does?" I looked to Harry and went through his fridge "Why do you think Harry needs me?" I looked back to the twins. "Because if you leave, we will annoy him" Daisy said. "Are threating me?" I asked amused. They nodded. I looked to Harry and sighed. "Well, then get whatever you want to do" I said and the girls ran screaming into into their rooms. I walked into the living room with Harry. "They will probably get paint stuff" I said and he nodded. A couple seconds later the girls came down with paper and crayons. They laid down on the floor infront of the couch and I turned the TV on. I fell asleep quickly and when I slowly started to wake up I noticed my head was resting on something and something was around my shoulders. I shifted a little and then realized how I fell asleep on the couch next to Harry and that I was leaning to the side where he sat. I was sure now that my head was resting on his shoulder and that it's probably his arm that is around shoulders. I opened my eyes and took a moment until I could see. The TV was off and the twins were gone. "What time is it?" I asked. I knew he was up because I heard paper moving from a book. "7:30pm" He said. "Where are the twins?" "With Fizzy and Lottie out" "Why haven't you left?" "Because I wanted to read?" He said and laid his book next to him on the couch. "I meant on the couch, you didn't have to stay" "But I wanted to" "Oh" silence. "Are the girls getting dinner or do we have to cook?" "Don't know" He sighed. "Now I'm tired" He laid his head ontop of mine. I felt something in my gut. That was weird but I didn't pay much attention to it. "Have you talked to Niall?" I asked. "Yes, while you were asleep" "How are you, because he is gone?" "It's ok. But I miss him a lot" "I bet" "What about you? Do you miss Eleanor?" "Nope" I said without a second thought. "Why were you even dating her anyways?" "Don't know. Felt like it would be a good rolemodel to my younger sisters if I would get into a relationship" "That's stupid" I laughed. "I know" "Have you been in love?" "No, and even if I was, I probably would be too stupid to realize" "Were you in love with Niall?" I asked. "I always thought I was, but" "But what?" "Well, I had always this crush on this guy in school but he never noticed me until we once had a conversation that he said he always saw me with another guy" "Did Niall know about him?" "Yes, Niall has been my best friend for awhile, he was also the first I came out to" "Have you ever talked to the guy you had a crush on since then?" "Yes" "Do you still like him?" "Yes, we got really close now and the feelings got stronger, I never thought I could feel so much for one person" "Well, then tell him" "I can't" "Why?" "Because of reasons" "Tell me who it is, I will find out if he likes you too" "I guess he likes me, but only as a friend I guess" "You don't know that unless you try" "Yeah, I will think about it" I left it there. But there was something I had to let out. "I think I have a crush on a boy" I said. "It's alright" "It's not really, I had a girlfriend just a couple weeks ago" "Many boys realize that they are gay when they had their first girlfriend" I tensed as he said it. "Or maybe you are not gay you just fell for that person. You know, maybe his look is your type and his personality" "Yeah, actually you are right. He is kinda everything I wanted in a girl" "Well if he makes you happy then it shouldn't matter" "You are right, but I don't think that'd work out" "You don't know that" "Well, I do. It'd be awkward I guess for everyone" "Why would it be awkward?" I didn't answer. The door opened and the twins came running in, causing Harry's and mine cuddle position to drop. "You are up" Daisy said. "So you can cook, we are starving" "But only if you help" I said. They nodded excited and I got up, Harry still sitting on the couch and laughing at me. "You help too" I said and pulled him up.

We got everything out to make pizza. "Are you sure you know how to do that Lou?" Daisy asked "Well, it can't be that hard" I said. They giggled and lottie and fizzy came to join the fun.

We put the pizza in the oven and started to clean. We were done really fast and sat down in the kitchen. "Lou, can Daisy and me go to Kaylies tomorrow? We met her and her mom while we were out with Lottie and fizzy" "Sure" I said. "And I will be out with my girls having a sleep over" Fizzy said. "And i'm out with mine" Lottie said. "Great, finally a day without girls in the house" I said. "Yep. Gives you and Harry enough time for what boys in your age do" I looked at her and new what she meant. I rolled my eyes at her and she giggled.

After dinner the twins made harry to be a model so they could draw him. Fizzy was in her room and Lottie helped me with the dishes. "I know it was your idea to leave the house to Harry and me tomorrow" She giggled. "You two just need a couple hours no one in the house to get your shit together" "We don't even have a shit going on" "You do. Jeez Lou, you like him, a lot" "Well, maybe I do but he doesn't" "Yeah he does. I saw from the first second he saw you his eyes lit up like a candle, he told me about the guy he is been crushing on and it's you" "It's not me" "He told me the guy was in the football team" "That could be many guys" "You know Marc? He goes to your school and since mary and him are dating we are watching them practice sometimes and I asked the boys if they knew anything about him and they all said no. Then they told me the only football player who ever talked to Harry is you, so don't even fight with me on that" "That doesn't proof anything baby sister" I kissed her head and went into my room.

The next day when I woke up and after I showered I walked down. Harry was in the living room reading. "Hey" I said. He looked up "Hey, the twins just got picked up and the the other two are gone since 10am" He informed me. I nodded. "Alrighty" I sat down next to him. "So, what are we gonna do today?" He asked "Dunno, relaxing?" "We did that yesterday" I chuckled. "I know" "Why would they all leave at one time? Did they plan that?" I laughed. If he knew. "What's so funny?" "Lottie always watched out for me to make sure i get time alone, so she thought that we have time for boys stuff" "Then lets do boys stuff" "Ok, what do you suggest?" I asked and grined at him. "We could turn rock music on and dance through the house and sing into a toothbrush" I looked at him. "Don't tell me you do that" "Maybe" He said. I started laughing at the image I got in my head

15 minutes later we were doing exactly that. We put my 'the scrip' CD in the stereo box and turned on full volume. We were yelling the lyrics into our toothbrush and made up dance moves. After we had knocked down 3 picture frames, The neighbors had called in twice to shut it down a bit and a couple threats coming through the closed doors they would called the police we turned the music down and laughed at each other for 10 minutes. I crawled my way over to Harry to lay down next to him. "You got some great moves" I said chuckling. "Well, you too, your snake was great" "Yeah well, but my crotch hurts now" He laughed at that. "Do you have any other great ideas?" I asked and turned my head to look at him. We were still breathing heavy from the dancing. I watched him as he looked at the ceiling, he was beautiful, the sweat was on his face making his nose and cheek shine and sparkle. He turned his head too and our eyes met. His eyes pulled me closer. I leaned on one of my ellbows so I was leaned over him. His eyes never left mine. I looked to his lips before looking back into his eyes, waiting him to push me away or say something but he didn't. I leaned down to connect our lips in a soft and gentle kiss. I have never kissed a boy but this was better than every kiss I have had. He kissed back immediately. I felt his tounge on my lips and opened up. His tounge slipt in. We snogged for awhile until we didn't have any air left. I pulled back a bit, still close enough that our nose touched and we breathed each others air with swollen lips. We both didn't know what to say. "Sorry?" I said unsure. Actually I wasn't sorry, just thought this was the right thing to say after snogging your brother. "Don't be" he said. We held our gaze for one more second until I tried to pull away but he pulled me back down for another kiss. I kissed back right away and rolled ontop of him, holding myself up with my ebows each next to his head. We pulled back again, I felt evey breath he took. "Been waiting to that since freshman year" He said quiet while our eyes were locked. "What?" I asked confused. "To kiss you" He said with a blush. I smiled down to me. "Been waiting for it too for awhile now" I said quiet. His smile grew bigger and i smiled back. I wanted to get up but he quick laid his arms around my neck to keep me close. "Don't" He said. "But I'm heavy" "No you are not" He said. "But I have to pee" "No you don't" He said again. I just wanted to peck his lips but he had his hands on the back of my head to keep me there. I chuckled into the kiss and let him win. I felt a smile from him during the kiss. I pulled back and got a pout from Harry. I chuckled "I really do have to pee" "Fine, but don't take long" "I won't" I got up from him and walked into the bathroom after I was done and washed my hands I noticed my red lips and grinned stupidly at myself. What did just happen? I dried my hands with a towel and walked into the kitchen to make me a sandwich and walkd back into the living room. "Hey, you could have asked me too if I wanted a sandwich" He sat on the couch again and I sat down next to him "We can share if you like?" He nodded and I ribbed the bread in the middle apart then I laid my head down on his shoulder and he laid his arm around me. We ate in silence. "What should we do now?" He asked. "Don't know. I like what we do now" I said honest and he kissed the top of my head "Me too"

We started to watch a movie and in the middle we heard the door opened "Hello, brothers" It was lottie "Hey baby sister" Harry and me said at the same time. She came into the living room. "Awe, seems like my plan worked" She said and grinned at me "Shut up" I said with a smile. "I excpect a thank you speech on your wedding for me, alright?" She giggled. Ich chuckled "We'll see" She shook laughing her head and walked upstairs. "What was that about? What plan?" "Ever since we first met Lottie said we'll end up together and yesterday when the girls told us they would leave for today I knew it was her plan" "Why did she think we would end up together ever since we first met?" "Don't know, she is weird" I played with his fingers. "When did you start, to like, like me?" Harry asked. "Oh..well, don't know" I said. "Yeah you do, tell me" "Guess, kinda we first met at that dinner?" "Oh" He said and was quiet "I was confused because ever since then I was always thinking about you" "Really?" "Yes" "So, that when you picked up the twins when Niall was still here, you were acting weird" "Well, I guess I was jealous" "You guess?" He mocked "I was jealous, god I was done with my life" I said and hid my face in his shoulder. He chuckled and held me "Now you have no reason to be jealous anymore" Yeah, I guess" I said. He made me look up him and smiled, then he conntected our lips. "I'm yours" He said between the kiss. "If you want to" He said and looked at me. I smiled. "Yeah" I said and his eyes sparkled. "And I'm yours" I said and we both kissed again to make it offical.

We both were laying in our seperate rooms. Why? I was thinking to myself. I missed him and got up. Since I'm allowed to official miss him and nothing is in my way to go to his room, so I did. I opened his door "Curly?" "Yeah?" I didn't respond, I just closed the door and slipt down next to him in bed. "I missed you" I said and laid down on his chest. He kissed my head "Missed you too" "You don't mind me sleeping here, do you?" He chuckled "No, I'm honestly glad you came, I was alone" He said. I pecked his lips and laid back down. "I want you to take out, you know, a first date?" "That sounds great" Harry said and we both asleep.

We got woken up the next day by the twins. "Lou, Harry, get up and make us lunch, we are hungry" Phobe said while she jumped on the bed with Daisy. "Good Morning to you too, what are you doing here anyways? I thought you were at your friends house" "We were until we got brought back home after breakfast" I sighed and looked to Harry, he smiled to me "Well, I wouldn't mind to eat" He said and tangled his feed with mine under the blanket. I smiled at the touch and nodded "Alright, what do you want to eat?" I asked the twins with a light blush as Harry's feed still rubbed against mine. "Waffles" The twins said and I chuckled "Alrighty, Get the stuff out for it, Harry and me will be down in just a moment" I said and the twins ran out of the room. I let myself fall back down. "I don't want to get up" I moved so my head was resting on Harrys chest. He pecked my forehead and I closed my eyes to the touch. "Me neither" He said. I pulled my head up and connected my lips to Harry's. He kissed back. hoped we had more time to kiss but we heard the twins yelling from the kitchen to hurry up. We pulled back and walked downstairs.

Lottie came into the kitchen "Fizzy will be back for dinner" She sat down next to the twins. "And what is the plan for today?" She grinned at Harry and me. I blushed "Don't know" I answered her. She giggled and I rolled my eyes at her.

After breakfast the twins played with their dolls, Lottie was in the living room watching TV and Harry went to shower and I was left alone cleaning up, I sight right before I felt strong arms around my waist hugging me. "Hey" I leaned my head against is neck. "Hey, you do a great job cleaning" Harry said and I turned my head to press a kiss on his lips. "Aww, look at you two" We pulled away and saw Lottie. "Shut up Lottie" I blushed but couldn't hide a smile. "You are so cute. Mom owes me 20 bucks" She said. "What?" Harry let go off of me and turned around to face her. "Yeah, I had a bet with Mom. I said you two will get together in the first week after they have left, Mom said sometime in the 2nd week" "Wait, Mom knows?" "Of course she does, she is Mom you idiot, she is not stupid" I blushed. "So, she knows that Harry and me-" I stopped. She shrugged "Well she knows that you have someting, but she doesn't know you are dating yet" Her phone rang and walked out of the room. "So, where were we?" Harry said and turned me around, I smiled up to him and pressed my lips to his.

The two weeks went by pretty fast, too fast actually. 

I was laying in my bed waiting for Harry to join, he was in the shower at the moment. The last couple days went through my mind. The first date I had with Harry, we went to a nice italian resteraunt and afterwards we went to the fair. Harry won me a big red stuffed dragon, which the twins tried to convince me that they needed it more, I had it hard to say no but Lottie came to my rescue and told them the gift at the first date is something special and that it's really important to keep it. Eventually they gave up but I allow them to cuddle and play with it if they ask me kindly.

"So, Jay and Dad are coming tomorrow" Harry said and laid down next to me in bed. I cuddled closer to him "I know" He laid his arm around me and pecked my lips. "So, you think they'll still let us do that?" I said pointing to us sleeping in the same bed. "Of course Babe, like Lottie said, Jay already knows anyways" "But still, I don't know" I was uncomfortable knowing that my Mom is married to my boyfriends Dad. "It will be fine, don't worry" He said and pecked my forehead. I let myself get more comfortable and closed my eyes. "Good night" I said. "Good night"

The next day when I woke up it was already bright outside. I felt the moving hand on my tummy, it was comforting, I closed my eyes again and relaxed into the touch. "That's nice, keep going" I smiled. Harry chuckled. "Everything for you" I turned my head to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Morning" "Well, Afternoon would match better" Harry said. "Oh" I burried my head in the crook of his neck. "I heard Dad and Jay coming home half an hour ago, Lottie is already awake with the twins and Fizzy. "Has Mom come in or Robin?" "No, Jay wanted to but Lottie told her she was hungry" "remind me to get her a extra large christmas prestent" Louis said and Harry chuckled "Let's go downstairs, alright? I'm getting hungry too"

I wasn't ready yet to tell my Mom I'm dating my stepbrother and Harry seemed to notice, he gave me resured smile "You know, we can wait. If you don't want to tell Dad and Jay about us, it's alright. Whenever you are ready" I looked up to him and kissed him "I don't want to lose you" I said. "You won't. It's ok" I gave him a smile and pecked his lips again, I wanted to move away but he pulled me back to make the kiss last longer.

After our little make out session we walked downstairs. "Lou!" Mom came running towards me and embraced me in a tight hug. "How is my boo bear" I chuckled "I'm good Mom, you?" She ignored me and embraced Harry in a hug too. "Harry" I looked to Lottie who gave a knowing a smirk. I raised one eyebrow and she shook her head and smiled. That was one of our silent conversations. She hasn't told Mom and Robin about Harry and Me.

"So, has anything important happened?" Mom asked once she had pulled back from Harry. I sat down next to Lottie to take some pasta and Harry sat down next to me "No" Harry said and bumbed our knees together under the table. I tried not to smile but I failed. I leaned my knee against his. "Nope" "See, you were worried for nothing" Robin said and pecked my Moms cheek. Lottie nodded "Yeah, Louis and Harry were great baby sitting us" "We knew they would" Robin said. Mom smiled "So, I'll go to bed for a couple hours, I'm exhausted" Mom disappeard upstairs with Robin. "Why didn't you tell Mom and Dad about you and Harry?" Lottie asked. I shrugged. "You know you'll make her feel guilty if you don't tell her. She thinks you are scared to tell her" "Well I kinda am" "Don't be ridiculous" Lottie said and got up.

I looked down and and felt Harry pulling me into him. "I know how hard it is. It's alright" I was glad that Harry understood.

That evening we all watched TV, Mom and Robin were inbetween me and Harry. I didn't like it at all, I missed his touch, I missed him being close. I let my arm hang behind the couch down, that movie was so boring, suddenly I felt a shiver go through me as my hand was met with something warm. When I turned my head to see what it was a smile spread over my face, it was Harry's hand. We shared a smile and I bumbed my fingers with his.

To feel his touch made me feel comfortable and I ended up laying my head against the back of the couch and smied stupidtly to myself. "You alright there Louis?" my Mom asked and I nodded with still that stupid smile on my face "Of course Mom, just glad you are back" I looked up to her and she smiled "I missed you too sweety" she kissed my forehead and continued to watch the movie.

I quick sqeezed Harry's hand to get his attention. "I'll go to bed, see you guys tomorrow, Good night" I hugged my Mom since I couldn't hug her for 2 weeks and patted Robins shoulder. The twins wanted a hug to and against Fizzy will I hugged her too for good measure, I was about to leave the living room when my Mom called me back. "Honey, do you and Harry fight again?" Mom asked serious and I looked to her, then to Harry who shrugged "No" Fizzy giggled "They do other things" She whispered and everyone looked at her, luckily Mom ignored her. "You said good night to everyone but Harry" I chuckled "Mom" and turned to Harry to jumb in his lap and hugged him. "Good night" He hugged me back and chuckled "Good night"

It was actually really comfortable to be so close to Harry for a while, but I pulled back eventually and got up from his lap and looked to my Mom "Better?" I chuckled and she nodded "Yes" with a happy smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

When I came out of the bathroom and walked back into my bedroom Harry was already waiting "The hug was convincing" He chuckled and I climbed into bed next to him "Good" I cuddled closer to Harry and rested my head on his chest and wandered with his finger over Harry's chest. "Are you staying the night here?" He asked nervous "Sure, if you want me to?" Harry started to curl some hair from Louis on his fingers. "Yes, I want you to" "Then I'll stay" "Alright" Louis sight happy and nuzzled his head into Harry's chest.

The next morning when Harry woke up he smiled at the smooth and even circles that were being drawn on his chest. There is no better war than to wake up like that "Good morning" Harry's voice was still raspy and for Louis it was sex for his ears "Your voice sounds so sexy in the morning, you know" Louis chuckled. "Well, and it turns me on to wake with a hot boy on my chest and feeling his touch on my chest" Louis laughed "Are you getting hard?" "Yes" Harry breathed out when he felt Louis' hand going south, Louis carefully wandered over the hard on and palmed Harry softly. Harry let out a wimper and Louis smiled succesfully to himself.

He then sat up to kiss Harry with tounge, the kiss wasn't gentle and soft like most they had shared, it was headed and full of lust. Louis kissed Harry down his cheekbones, to his neck and sucked on the skin. Harry let out a moan "Lou, Dad and Jay are here" He tried to stop Louis but the older one didn't care "I know" Louis kissed down Harry's chest and pulled his briefs down before he threw them behind him on the floor.

Louis bend down to take Harry's cock into his mouth and sucked at it. Harry grabbed Louis' hair and let a moan out "Shit" Harry bit into his arm to keep himself quiet.

 

Louis sucked him off until Harry came in his mouth, he swallowed it all and then hovered over Harry to look into his eyes "Good start of the day?" He asked smirking and Harry chuckled while he laid his arms around Louis' neck "Yep" He took one hand to wipe some cum away from Louis' lips and then pulled him down into a kiss. Their tounges met and swirled around each other.

They got interrupted by a knocking on the door "Lou?" Anne sounded worried "Yes Mom?" Louis asked and pulled away from Harry and bit his lip. He prayed his Mom wouldn't open the door, because she would see Harry naked in his bed underneath him and that is not how he wanted to come out to his Mom. "Is Harry wiith you? He is not in his room? Can I come in?" Louis' eyes widend and gestured to his bathroom to Harry. "Just one second Mom" Louis said and waited until Harry closed the door to the bathroom.

"Yes, Mom, you can come in" He licked over his lips, feeling a little bit paranoid that his Mom will see cum rests on his mouth, but she didn't "Do you know where Harry is?" She asked and looked around in the room "Yes, he is using my bathroom because Lottie took so long this morning and he couldn't wait" Louis said calm but his heart was racing 300 miles per hour. "Oh, alright, breakfast is ready" She yelled the last part so Harry was able to hear her too.

That moments Harry walked outside, with wet hair and a towel around his waiste "Thanks for letting me shower, Fizzy always neds so long" Harry said and left the room. Louis bit his lip and shook his head, that wasn't how it was suppost to work, well, atleast he had gotten ready to suck him off or Jay would have seen the boner and that would have been much worse.

Louis looked up to his Mom who sat down infront of him "He wasn't here because he Lottie was in the bathroom?" Louis shook his head "And neither for showering because Fizzy was in the bathroom" Jay continued and Louis nodded. "He couldn't have because first, Lottie went out with Dad and Fizzy left the house about half an hour ago to see her friends" Louis nodded again, not knowing what to do.

"You wanna tell me why he was here?" Jay asked and looked at her son who stared at the floor infront of him. "He slept here" Louis said quiet. "I thought so" Jay smirked and raised one eyebrow "You wanna tell me why?" Jay teased her son and Louis blushed and looked down "You know why" "I know, but I want to hear it from you" Louis bit his lip and looked up "Why? You know so-" Louis stopped himself "No, I don't know what you are talking about" Jay said and jumbed out of the room without bothering to close the door.

Harry walked in, now with a cute t-shirt and joggy pants. "And?" "Mom told me Fizzy was gone since this morning and Lottie was out with Dad" "What has Lottie to do with this?" He asked curious. "I said you used the bathroom because Lottie was in the other" "Oh" Harry chuckled and stood infront of Louis. "So she knows" "Yep" "But?" "But Mom acts dumb and wants me to tell her" Harry laughed and pulled Louis up on his hands to hug him. Louis hugged back and nuzzled his head into Harry's neck.

The front door downstairs opened and Louis and Harry pulled away. Lottie came up running the stairs, straight into the bathroom. Well, she seems to be in a hurry. Louis got dressed and then he made his way downstairs 

"Morning Dad" Harry greeted his father, he had missed him over the 2 weeks more than he expected. "What's for lunch Mom?" Louis asked, since it was 12:15pm. "Don't know, you tell me" Louis shrugged before he noticed what his Mom was up to. "Mom" Louis sighed and Jay giggled "If you want to know something from me then you tell me something about yourself" She looked to Louis and then to Harry.

Harry blushed once he caughed Jay's eyes and looked away as he sat down on the sittning bench around the table. "What is happening?" Robin asked and looked to the 3 in the kitchen. "Don't know sweety, ask your sons that" "What?" Robin chuckled not knowing what was happening.

Louis blushed and avoided Robin's eyes, he looked to Harry who shrugged. Jay crossed her arms infront of her chest and smiled at her son. Louis rolled his eyes "Fine, Harry and Me are dating and now tell me what you make for lunch" Louis blushed and looked down. He then felt a too familiar body next to him, Harry laid one arm around Louis and pulled him into his side. "I'll make lasagna with tomato and mozarella salad" Jay smiled and turned around to get some contens out of the fridge "When did you start?" Jay asked and Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek "2 weeks ago" Harry said. "I know you know the date so tell us" Jay teased "17 days" Louis said quiet which caused the others to laugh.

"Well, then, took you some time" Robin chuckled while he was reading the papers at the table. The 2 boys turned around. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I knew since that one time when Louis' was over to pick up the twins that he liked you, I didn't think he could keep it to himself for so long" "Well, Harry was in a relationship at that time, I would have embarressed myself" "No you wouldn't" Harry said, but it was good that you waited because that would have put me through alot of shit" "Why?" "Because I liked you too but also liked Niall still at the time so that would have ended in a mess" "But now you are mine" Louis said clear and laid his head on Harry's shoulder "Yep" Harry agreed.

Later that day when they had leftovers for dinner Fizzy got home "Hey, I'm back" She yelled through the house to get an answer where the rest of the family was. "Kitchen" Jay yelled back and Fizzy got in "Oh, good, dinner, I'm starving" She sat down and started eating "How was your day sweety?" Jay asked "Great, and yours?" "Good" "Anything happened while I was gone?" "Yep, Louis came out of the closet" Lottie giggled, she waited a long time until she could finally say it.

"Yes? So she knows about you and Harry, that's cute" Fizzy said. "So, you all knew, but Me and Robin, why?" Jay asked and they all shrugged. "You weren't there when it happened so" Louis said. "You are on honeymoon for once and you miss your own son dating your other son" "Omg Mom, please never say that again" "Yes please" Harry agreed and the others nodded. "Ok" Jay said and giggled.


End file.
